Atrapado: Real o no real
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: Un joven rubio de preciosos ojos azules profundos peleaba contra incontables brazos que intentaban detenerlo, luchaba contra las pesadillas que retornaban cada noche para matarlo, pero sobre todo peleaba contra sí mismo, aferrándose a la poca cordura que aún tenía, peleando contra todo con tal de regresar a ella, porque después de todo, él siempre estaría a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

"Atrapado" Real o No Real.

**Prólogo**

**-¡Suéltenme!-** Decía él con locura y euforia, intentando zafarse de las garras de sus opresores **-¡No puedo dejarla sola!-** Continuaba intentando soltarse.

Un joven rubio de preciosos ojos azules profundos peleaba contra incontables brazos que intentaban detenerlo, luchaba contra las pesadillas que retornaban cada noche para matarlo, pero sobre todo peleaba contra sí mismo, aferrándose a la poca cordura que aún tenía, peleando contra todo con tal de regresar a ella, porque después de todo, él _siempre_ estaría a su lado. Aún si eso mismo, lo llevara a su propia muerte.

**-No... No puedo dejarla sola-** Decía con su voz quebrada, recargando su cuerpo sobre la pared blanca, sintiéndose derrumbar hacia el suelo, mientras un mar de lágrimas derramaban por sus azules ojos. Abrazándose con fuerza mientras quedaba derrumbado en el piso. Pues él sabía perfectamente que en esa condición no podía ayudarla, no podía cuidarla y mucho menos estar a su lado. Él estaba atrapado.

Katniss Everdeen una chica de diecisiete años que ganó los juegos del hambre. La chica de la veta que se ofreció para salvar a su hermana. La niña que perdió a su padre en una explosión de la mina. La cazadora que mantenía a su familia. El tributo que se convirtió en el sinsajo, en el rostro de los rebeldes. La salvadora que de un flechazo mató al líder del distrito 13. Katniss Everdeen una chica Mentalmente Desorientada.

"Atrapado" Real o no real. La historia que cuenta el mundo tras la perspectiva de los ojos azules del chico del pan. Tras la muerte de Coin que fue televisado por todos los distritos, y visto por todos y cada uno de los sobrevivientes de la cruel guerra, una nueva misión ha comenzado para Peeta Mellark, salvar de la ejecución a Katniss, la chica Mentalmente Desorientada, inclusive si ello significa luchar contra todos los rebeldes, contra amigos y enemigos, contra el mundo si es necesario, todo es válido con tal de salvarla a ella.

Pero en esta misión hay un gran problema, Peeta no se encuentra mentalmente cuerdo, ¿Cómo podrá logarlo?, ¿Podrá rescatarla de las garras de la muerte? y después, ¿Podrá salvarla de esa oscuridad? Sabiendo que él mismo está atrapado.

**-Debes romper esas paredes invisibles que te tienen atrapado-** Decía sentado en un sillón Haymitch.

**-No puedo, estoy atrapado-** Decía el joven rubio, con su mirada perdida en la nada.

**-Chico, si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que ayudarte primero tu mismo- **Dijo esto último en tono molesto y salió de la habitación.

**-Atrapado-** Decía Peeta, repitiéndolo una y otra vez en su mente perdiendo la vista en la nada. **-Atrapado real, o no real- **Cerrando sus puños fuertemente hasta sangrar, pues sabía que esta noche, las pesadillas regresarían con fuerza una vez más.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cronos Dios del Tiempo

**Capítulo I**

**"Cronos: Dios del Tiempo"**

Sus zapatos pesaban como si una tonelada de plomo estuviera en la suela de sus pies, el rubio cabello corto y mojado lastimaba su visión de acuosos ojos azules, la respiración entre cortada y agitada, punzaba con demencia sus costillas, un dolor punzante e insoportable se resguardaba en su pecho lastimando con demencia sus pulmones, sin embargo nada podía detenerlo, ni mil mutos podrían detener sus pies contra el tiempo que jugaban en ese instante. Ni la arena, ni los profesionales, ni Snow ni Coin, y ninguna otra persona o cosa en el mundo podría evitar llegar a ella. No, esta vez no podía darse el lujo de fallar, si en esta ocasión él no llegaba, sabía que este sería el fin de su amada Katniss.

-_No lo hagas Katniss, no te atrevas_- Decía en su pensamiento Peeta, corriendo a mitad de la calle de un devastado capitolio que alguna vez fue imponente y hermoso.

El joven rubio no se detenía a observar el pavimento que aún conservaba el tono rojo de la sangre de miles de inocentes, no veía los escombros de las ruinas que quedaron por las bombas, no le interesaba ver que inclusive aún debajo de algunas pilas, algunos huesos se pudrían sin ser notados por nadie.

_-¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos!-_ Se decía a sí mismo el chico de ojos azules _-Un poco más, un poco más, ya vas a llegar-_ Intentaba al menos, darse un poco de fuerza, de algo llamado esperanza, sabiendo que en su viaje estaba completamente sólo _-Vamos Katniss, aguanta por favor-_ Se repetía a sí mismo, con la esperanza de poder encontrar la fuerza para llegar a ella.

Rápidamente Peeta encontró el edificio que buscaba, un inmenso conglomerado de color azul turquesa que aún se mantenía en pie, el único en toda la manzana que había sobrevivido a los ataques del distrito 13.

**-¡Maldición!-** Gritó Peeta frustrado, al percatarse que un ligero brote de sangre corría por su mano, pues al abrir la puerta del edificio, no se fijó que algunos vidrios estaban cansinamente colocados en el perilla de la entrada.

Sin detenerse si quiera a mirar su herida continuó con su camino hasta llegar al elevador, el cual para su sorpresa estaba funcionando muy bien. Rápidamente entró al pequeño cuarto y apretó el pequeño botón plateado que indicaba veinticuatro. **-Quien lo diría-** Dijo más para sus adentros que para alguien más, pues el número veinticuatro no era un número muy bien recibido para Peeta, o para cualquier sobreviviente de los juegos del hambre. Veintitrés asesinados y un asesino, esa era la suma del veinticuatro que Peeta no dejaba de ver con una intensidad macabra que oscurecía sus hermosos ojos azules.

En ese instante Peeta sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba con tal magnitud que la sangre que se había detenido de su mano ahora esta brotando nuevamente en gran cantidad. **-No, ahora no, por favor- **Suplicaba el chico del pan apretando fuertemente sus puños, al mismo que tiempo que sus ojos le dolían de tanta fuerza al cerrar sus ojos.

El elevador rápidamente cambió de forma, a un lugar lúgubre, oscuro, frio y solitario, donde un mar de sangre brotaba por las negras paredes que a cada segundo se reducían en contra del cuerpo del chico del distrito 12.

Peeta ya no estaba más en el elevador, ahora se encontraba en algún lugar lejano de su mente, atrapado en sus pesadillas recurrentes de llanto y desesperación, arrojado a una fosa común de cuerpos inertes, con rostros desconocidos que suplicaban la muerte.

**-Esto no es real, esto no es real-** Se decía a mí mismo, sintiéndose hacer ovillo en alguna esquina de aquel lugar. Enumeró y etiquetó cada cosa de su pesadilla **-Sangre brotando de las paredes, real o no real- **Hablaba pausadamente con los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a mirar, pero justo en ese instante un tono amarillento y brillante le dio la respuesta **-No real, la sangre no brota de las paredes, salé del cuerpo humano- **Rápidamente aquella sangre que intentaba ahogarlo desapareció como por arte de magia **-Rostros de gente muerta y sufriendo, real o no real-** Esperó nuevamente unos segundos y el mismo brillo amarillento con un toque de brillo lo hizo recapacitar **-No real, estoy sólo en algún lugar del Capitolio- **De igual forma que su anterior pesadilla, los cuerpos desapareciendo como si de magia se tratará, y en menos de unos minutos, toda la ilusión macabra perdía efecto en él, logrando que sus ojos se aventurarán para ver el exterior de esa capa de carne llamada parpados.

Peeta se quedó en shock al ver la escena que trataban de asimilar sus ojos, las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas de par en par pues había llegado a su destino, quizás habían pasado minutos, horas o inclusive días, él no podía saberlo con seguridad, nunca podía saber cuánto duraban las pesadillas. Un enorme problema que la causaba perder la noción del tiempo. Sin embarga aquello lo dejó de preocupar y centró toda su atención en el ambiente que lo rodeaba, un fuerte viento, amargo y crudo le golpeaba la cara, la luna completamente blanca y entera, ofrecía la única luz en todo el lugar, y de pronto un olor fétido alcanzó a extenderse por su nariz, casi haciendo que se ahogara con el aroma. Rápidamente colocó su mano derecha intentando disminuir el aroma, pero era imposible, él estaba rodeado de enormes rosales, las rosas blancas tratadas que siempre llevaba Snow.

La escena era maravillosa sin duda alguna, las estrellas adornando el firmamento como joyas trasparentes y relucientes de colores, colocadas en una capa negra azabache, las perfectas rosas blancas adornando los costados con su singular tono pálido, la luna extravagante con su inmensidad iluminando con su poderío toda la oscuridad y un camino de pequeñas piedras grises, colocadas hermosamente en el suelo mostrando el destino. Y allí, al final del camino, donde los rosales se entrelazaban con sus puntas creando una puerta de flores, estaba ella, sentada al filo de azotea.

Su cabello se movía al son del viento, que parecía jugar con las notas de alguna música inexistente, su cuerpo delgado mostraba un torso hermoso y delicado, cubierto por un pequeña blusa de manga corta color verde oscuro, que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos brazos hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Por debajo su cintura bien definida estaba marcada por un pantalón de pana negro y al final, unos coquetos zapatos negros.

Esa era ella, la chica de sus sueños, la protagonista de sus pesadillas y la dueña de su alma **- Katniss-** Dijo en un pequeño susurro que fue suficiente para que ella se percatará de su presencia. _- Ho esos hermosos ojos, esos profundos ojos grises que tanto añoraba ver, al fin están frente a mi-_ Se decía a si mismo Peeta, caminando con miedo e inseguridad, un pequeño paso a la vez _-Cuanto anhelaba ver esos ojos, cuanto deseaba verla de nuevo-_ Él seguía hablando consigo mismo hasta que de pronto se detuvo en seco al sentir la mirada perdida de ella, dejándolo en el umbral de la puerta de rosas.

**-¿Sabías que Snow me dejó una rosa?-** Comenzó a hablar Katniss.

**-¿De qué hablas Katniss? Snow... esta muerto-** Decía en tono preocupado y tentando las palabras para ver su reacción _-¿Qué diablos te pasó Katniss? ¿Por qué tienes ese mirada?-_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo, pero escuchando atentamente las palabras de la chica.

**-Snow me ha visitado varias veces-** Continuaba ella, observando las rosas y perdiendo su mente en ellas.

**-Katniss, está haciendo mucho frio, es mejor entrar- **La preocupación comenzaba a recorrer rápidamente el cuerpo de Peeta _-Debo alejarla de la orilla-_ Pensaba intentando idear un plan.

**-Me dijo que viniera aquí- **Pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por ella **-Me dijo que todo terminaría si venía aquí-**

**-Ven Katniss, toma mi mano- **Dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano lentamente hacia ella.

**-¡No me toques!-** Pero ella rápidamente golpeó su mano con la suya dejando a Peeta consternado y en shock. **-Tuu-** Decía ella tartamudeando en su voz **-Tú... También me quieres muerta ¿Verdad?- **Seguía hablando, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y su mirada se perdida más que nunca.

**-De que hablas Katniss, no digas eso por favor, ven aquí-** Decía con tono de suplica _-No por favor, no pude haber llegado tarde-_

**-Has venido a verme morir ¿Cierto?- **Esas cortas palabras se clavaron profundamente en el corazón de Peeta, destruyéndolo más de lo que Katniss podía ver, rápidamente el chico comenzó a temblar, arrojando gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas. **-¡Dime la verdad!-** Su voz gritaba fuerte, con dolor, con euforia. **-¡Nadie me necesita!, ¡No tengo a nadie!, ¡No tengo nada!-** Decía ella rompiendo al fin en llanto **-Nadie me... necesita- **Decía en sollozos.

**-Katniss-** Dio un paso hacia adelante intentando acercarse a ella, pero aquello hizo que instintivamente ella diera un paso hacia atrás_ -No Katniss, por favor no me rechaces así- _Se decía a sí mismo sintiendo el alma partirse en mil pedazos, sin embargo se aventuró a hablar **-Me tienes a mí, yo te necesito... ¡No lo ves!, ¡No ves lo desesperadamente que te necesito!- **Y rompió a llorar cayéndose al suelo _-No me puedes dejar, no así- _Decía para sus adentros, pero pronto sus sollozos fueron interrumpidos por una risa macabra que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por toda su espalda, esa risa, era la risa de Katniss.

Peeta rápidamente alzó la mirada y vio que efectivamente aquella risa venía de ella. Sus ojos en completo shock veían la mirada penetrante, perdida y llena de locura en esos ojos grises que él tanto amo.

**-No... Tú no me necesitas-** Decía ella aún con risas. Él intentaba articular alguna palabra, debatirle, pero su miedo se profundizaba al ver esa risa, esos ojos, esa Katniss era la misma de sus pesadillas.

**-No...Tú no me necesitas-** Decía ella como intentando convencerse a sí misma **-No, claro que no, claro que no**- Decía en susurros sujetando su cabeza con sus manos **-¿Cómo podrías necesitarme?- ** Hablaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

**-Katniss-** Dijo en un leve susurro.

**-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres Peeta, no claro que no, Peeta murió, si Peeta murió- **Decía con una voz algo alocada y rápida, moviéndose de un lado a otro **-Murió en las manos del Capitolio, él murió, si él dulce chico que yo conocí murió siendo torturado, arrebatado de mis brazos-** Decía abrazándose a sí misma, como queriendo sentir aquello que le fue arrebatado.

**-¿Qué te han hecho?-** Decía él llevándose la mano a la boca para nos soltar un grito profundo que se había atorado en su garganta, pero que le pedía a gritos salir.

De pronto ella se detuvo en seco, observó a Peeta larga y tendidamente, hasta que después de algunos minutos al fin, ella colocó una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, que logró sacar a Peeta una sonrisa amable también.

_-Sí, ella está aquí, mi Katniss está aquí-_ Decía él sintiendo descansar su alma, respirando tranquilamente de nuevo, dando un ligero paso hacia ella.

**-Si, Peeta murió en este lugar y vine a morir junto a él-**

Todo lo demás pasó tan rápido que aún Peeta no lograba asimilarlo, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, mientras su cuerpo congelado no podía dar ni un sólo paso.

**-Ag-** Intentaba articular palabra alguna, pero sólo algunos sonidos silenciosos salían de su boca **-Ag-** Sentía asfixiarse, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, estaba sudando en frío, sin poder moverse, sin poder cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo claramente como alguien le desgarraba pedazo a pedazo cada parte de su alma. Y al fin, después de varios minutos, un grito fuerte y sonoro se escuchó por todo el capitolio.

La última escena que vieron sus ojos fue ver al amor de su vida, abriendo los brazos de par en par, cerrando sus preciosos ojos grises, lanzándose al vacío, con su cuerpo jugando con su cabello suelto, dejando atrás una ligera sonrisa de adiós.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! a todos los queridos lectores, espero les guste este capítulo que está realmente cargado de drama y porque no decirlo, un trágico final... Pero tranquilas, este es tan sólo el primer capítulo, no lleguen a conclusiones sin antes leer todos los demás XD, sólo les puedo decir que nada es lo que parece ;) Así que pueden ir sacando sus teorías jeje.

Bien ahora sí, les comento que este fanfic es un KarnissPetta mil por ciento, por lo que ellos son totalmente los protagonistas de la historia, la cual se centra un poco antes de la muerte de Coin y el después de lo que ocurrió con nuestros amados protagonistas, ¿Por qué en esta parte de la historia? Bueno debo admitir que el tercer libro me dejó un amargo sabor de boca, después de haber llegado amar a Peeta Mellark, su final y el final de la relación me pareció corto y sin más explicación, así que véanme aquí, tratando de sacar mi trauma XD Así que espero les guste.

Si, existirá romance al por mayor, pero también mucho drama, dolor y en algunas ocasiones pesadillas bizarras, así que no se alteren si de repente llego con ideas algo locas, macabras y extrafalarias con estos dos chicos, pero en esencia, trataré de la esencia de ambos siga siendo siempre la misma, puede que se distorsione un poco su carácter, pero serán al final lo que en esencia Collin quiso transmitir, o al menos a mi me transmitió con sus personajes.

También quiero agradecerles infinitamente la buena aceptación, ya que por allí, ya existen dos o tres personitas empezaron a seguir la historia TT_TT hooo mil gracias, eso me da ánimos para continuar la historia.

Contestando a los comentarios:

**Karito234fanrob: **¡Hola! hooo por su puesto que existirá una continuación y trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :) ajsgahga Peeta es el príncipe encantado que cualquier chica desea, cabello rubio, ojos azules, lindo cuerpo, hermoso rostro, pero sobre todo, dulce, comprensivo, protector y está dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de salvar a su amada awwwww debo admitir que es mi personaje ficticio favorito de un libro / hooo yo también espero que todo salga excelente en la peli, iré a verla solo por él jojojojo ¡Claro! checaré tu historia, gracias por decirme, y si ¡Que la suerte este siempre, siempre, de tu lado!

**KristenRock **¡Hi! jejeje hoooo ahora que recuerdo tu eres la chica que me engatuso con su historia XD jajajaja, ahii siiii TT_TT yo no sé qué rayos estaba pensando Collin al dejar así a Peeta todo traumado, pero bueno, ella es la autora y no me queda más que fantasear con otras alternativas de como hubiera sido jejeje, me alegra que te guste, espero que pueda leerte nuevamente por aquí. ¡Saludos!

**Charlotte Bennet** O.O! hoooo yoooo / mu... muchas gracias, eres muy linda, bueno para que no te quedes con la duda aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ojala siga siendo de tu agrado jeje y ¡Si! es un KaPe, yo no puedo pensar en otra pareja más perfecta que ellos jajaja, espero puedo verte de nuevo por aquí, mil mil gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me ayudaron a ponerme las pilas y actualizar, ¡Gracias!

Espero que sigan dejando lindos reviews, ya que mientras más dejen, más rápido se llenaran mis pilas y subiré con mas rapidez los capítulos jeje ¡Saludos a todos!


	3. Capítulo 2: Glaseado con Primroses

**Capítulo II**

**"Glaseado con Primroses"**

_La última escena que vieron sus ojos fue ver al amor de su vida, abriendo los brazos de par en par, cerrando sus preciosos ojos grises, lanzándose al vacío, con su cuerpo jugando con su cabello suelto, dejando atrás una ligera sonrisa de adiós._

**-¡NOOO!-** Terminé abriendo los ojos de par en par, peleando con las sabanas mojadas de mi cama, intentando calmar mi respiración frenética, y tratando de entender en donde me encontraba. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, recargando mi cuerpo tibió sobre la pared fría y fresca. Podía escuchar mi respiración: inhalando y exhalando; sintiendo como mis pulmones se contraían una y otra vez.

Miré hacía mi derecha, donde un pequeño reloj plateado marcaba las 3:00 am. **-No otra vez-** Me decía a mí mismo. A penas era la primera noche desde que al fin me habían dejado salir de esa habitación blanca. **-Perfecto-** Alcancé a articular, despeinando mi cabello tras mi nuca, después de todo era mi primera noche y había despertado nuevamente a las 3:00 am.

Cuando estaba encerrado en aquella habitación, dónde "Intentaban" curarme, sólo tenía algo frente a mí, un reloj ovalado y plateado que marcaba secamente cada minuto desgarrador.

Sabía que esa noche no volvería a dormir, así que sólo recargué mi cabeza para sentir el gélido frío de la pared. Mientras mis dedos acurrucaban la cobija negra entre mi cuerpo.

**-Toc, toc- **Un pequeño sonido me despertó de mi trance, alterándome levemente, rápidamente volteé hacía el reloj, el cual marcaba las 8:00 am. **-Imposible-** Dije para mí mismo, ¿Acaso había dormido tanto sin tener pesadillas?. Aquello me hizo sumamente feliz, pensar que al menos había descansado mi mente por cinco horas era algo alentador.

Pero de inmediato me tensé nuevamente, ¿Quién tocaba mi puerta?, ¿Acaso sería ella?. Me aventuré hacía la puerta con pasos pequeños. Mi corazón estaba claramente emocionado, pero mi mente estaba sumamente asustada.

**-¿Prim?- **Dije para mi sorpresa, al toparme sorpresivamente con esos ojos claros, en vez de esos grises. _-Pero claro, que idiota soy, ¿Por qué vendría ella a verme?- _Hablaba para mis adentros, aún con la mano en la puerta.

**-Hola... Peeta-** Decía titubeante **-¿Cómo... amaneciste?- **Miraba mis ojos y luego el piso.

**-¿Cómo amanecerías tú, después de ser torturado día y noche por el capitolio?- **Respondí bruscamente, para cuando me había arrepentido ya era muy tarde. **-Lo siento Prim... Yo... Estoy algo alterado- **Traté de remediarlo con una media sonrisa. **-¿Necesitas algo?-** Continué hablando al ver que ella no decía nada. Quizás ya no quería hablar, y no la culpo.

**-Quería saber cómo estabas, me enteré que ayer te dejaron salir finalmente- **Decía ella con nerviosismo, pero trataba de ocultarlo.

**-El doctor Aurelius quiere que empiece a convivir con el exterior-** Dije al mismo tiempo que regresaba a la habitación para sentarme en la cama. **-Cree que algo de "convivencia" me haría bien como terapia- **Hablaba con un tono seco y algo irónico, marcando fuertemente la palabra convivencia, como si eso me fuera a ayudar, claramente había algo detrás de esa "Nueva terapia".

**-¿Y tú qué crees?- **Decía ella colocándose frente a mí, como leyendo mi pensamiento.

Respiré profundo antes de hablar **-Realmente no lo sé Prim, no estoy seguro de que haré al verla- **Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio, sintiendo la incomodidad inundar la habitación.

**-El doctor me comentó que ya podías ver las fotos de mi hermana sin tener un ataque**- Soltó de pronto. Sabía a donde quería llegar.

**-No sólo sus fotos, también su voz e inclusive los videos, pero eso es muy diferente a tenerla en frente Prim- **Dije con un tono triste y seco. Nuevamente el silencio incomodo nos envolvió.

**-Me enteré que terminaste de hacer el pastel para la boda de Annie y Finnick-** Cambió de tema rápidamente.

**-Otra de las tantas terapias del Doctor** **Aurelius, pero debo admitir que me ayudó- **Dije con una sonrisa sincera, después de todo aquel pastel me ayudó bastante en los últimos días, cuando sentía que la cordura era algo inexistente e inalcanzable.

**-Hoy es la boda-** Respondió tranquilamente.

**-Lo sé, por eso me dejaron salir ayer, el Doctor Aurelius piensa que seré capaz de asistir sin crear ningún alboroto, pero creo que algunos hilos han sido movidos forzándolo a decir eso-** Dije con total sinceridad.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** Preguntó inquieta.

**-Pienso que lo que quiere realmente el distrito 13, es mostrar el regreso de los amantes trágicos en pantalla- **Mis manos se movían cerrando y abriendo los puños.

**-No, ellos no serían...- **Decía nerviosamente.

**-Claro que si, ellos serían capaces-** La interrumpí fríamente **-Por eso no pienso ir, ya me cansé de ser un juguete- **Más bienme había cansado de que Katniss jugará con mi corazón y ahora en estos momentos con una mente tan inestable, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

**-¿Qué pasará con ustedes?-** Preguntó de pronto, sabía que esa era la pregunta que la había armado de valor para venir hasta aquí.

**-No... losé-** Respondí titubeante, y era verdad que no sabía que iba pasar, ni si quiera sabía si existía un nosotros entre Katniss y yo.

**-¿Aún la amas?-** Preguntó con valor, mirándome directamente a los ojos, como intentando encontrar la respuesta en mis ojos.

**-Te mentiría si te dijera que mi corazón no la llama a cada instante, que mis brazos no la extrañan cada noche, que mis labios no la buscan desesperadamente, pero mi mente sólo trata de huir de ella, del dolor, de las pesadillas-** Mi voz se apagó inesperadamente.

**-Entonces aún la amas-** Decía ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-** Levanté mi mirada para buscar en sus ojos algo que había perdido en el camino: "Esperanza".

**-Porque tu corazón dice que la amas, y ese es el único que cuenta-** Me respondió con una enorme sonrisa entre sus labios y yo, sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su respuesta.

**-Quizás no pueda ir a la boda de Annie y Finnick, pero tal vez, tenga el valor de verla a ella-** Dije finalmente, sin perder la sonrisa que había provocado en mi su anterior respuesta. **-Y tú me vas a ayudar-** Al terminar la oración Prim abrió de par en par sus pequeños ojos.

Finalmente le expliqué a Prim mi alocada idea, bueno viniendo de un loco, no sonaba tan descabellada.

**-¿Estás seguro Peeta?-** Decía ella con cierto temor en su voz **-Eso podría dejarte encerrado nuevamente- **Hablaba con verdadera preocupación, lo cual me hacía sentir feliz, al menos alguien se preocupaba por mí.

**-Completamente-** Le dije agarrándola por los hombros para que me viera directamente a los ojos** -Tengo que cerciorarme Prim, tengo que saber que tanto siente aún mi corazón, necesito recordar cuanto la amo- **Por primera vez sentía eso que había perdido hace meses: Determinación. Y ella podía notarlo en mis ojos.

**-Está bien-** Dijo firmemente, rindiéndose ante mis palabras, quizás aún no había perdido mi don.

-**Recuerda Prim, cuando lleguen los agentes del distrito 13, tienes que salir corriendo en busca del Doctor Aurelius-** Le explicaba tranquilamente **-Él es el único que podrá ayudarnos a cumplir con el plan- **Ella sólo asintió y no dijo nada más **-¿Estás lista?-** Le pregunté desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras ella esperaba al lado de la puerta. **-Suerte-** Fue lo último que dijo.

En ese instante comencé a gritar con demencia, algunos sonidos guturales que no me costaban en lo más mínimo actuar salían de mi boca, estaba sacando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro: coraje, frustración, miedo, terror, llanto, pena. Aventaba todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, desgarrando las sabanas de la cama, golpeando la almohada volviéndola pedazos entre mis manos, llorando todo lo que no pude llorar en esa habitación, donde me habían mantenido encerrado por meses, jugando conmigo como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, todos los meses que ellos habían intentado "ayudarme" Rápidamente lo había conseguido esa pequeña y frágil niña de ojos azules. Ella no quería hacerme revivir mis horrores, ella sólo intentaba una cosa, trababa fuertemente que yo recordara lo más importante; El gran y profundo amor que sentía por Katniss.

Después de algunos minutos entraron algunos soldados del distrito 13, intentando por la fuerza calmarme, lo último que recuerdo es ver a Prim correr por el pasillo, todo lo demás esta borroso, probablemente me golpearon en la nuca para dejarme inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba nuevamente en la habitación blanca, donde había estado encerrado los últimos meses. Estaba amarrado a la cama blanca, con una intravenosa en mi mano, si todo había salido como lo habíamos planeado aquella bolsa trasparente que estaba conectada a mi brazo debía ser un fuerte somnífero por si algo salía mal.

**-Hola Peeta, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** Decía el doctor Aurelius mientras entraba en la habitación.

**-He estado mucho mejor-** Respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

**-¿Quieres contarme que pasó?-** Decía él acomodándose en una silla que estaba frente a mí.

**-No losé doctor, creo que perdí el control-** Sabía que detrás de ese vidrio estaba un fuerte equipo de doctores, escuchando y tomando nota de cada cosa que decía o hacía. Por lo que tenía que interpretar mi mejor papel de chico loco.

**-¿Sabes por qué fue?-** Seguía preguntando el doctor.

**-No estoy seguro, Prim y yo estábamos hablando de la boda de Annie y Finnick, de lo que ella llevaría en la boda, y de que traje me sentaría mejor, pero de pronto Prim me comentó que la boda sería vista por todo Panem-** Hablaba tranquilamente y después aumentando mi tono con nerviosismo, como si aquello me causara conflicto.

**- Y recordaste tus días en el Capitolio cuando querían televisar tu boda con Katniss-** Siguió el doctor, como adivinando que había provocado mi ataque.

**-Después todo se volvió borroso y yo me encontraba en el Capitolio, con un traje negro, esperando que Katniss entrara con su vestido blanco, para la boda, pero de pronto ella...-** Empecé a cambiar de voz, como si en cualquier momento fuera a tener otro ataque.

**-Viste que ella se convirtió en un muto-** Terminó la frase el doctor.

**-Así es-** Asentí levemente.

**-Prim me comentó que te gustaría ver a Katniss, ¿Eso es cierto?-** Cambió de pronto el tema.

**-Sí, creo que me haría bien, ver que ella no se transforma en un muto frente a mis ojos-** Esta era la frase que iba a lograr darme la victoria o el completo fallo de mi plan . **-Si no, no creo ser capaz de levantarme de las alucinaciones-** Dije tristemente.

**-Entiendo-** Respondió el doctor **-Veré que puedo hacer-** Y se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Los minutos pasaban con demasiada lentitud, mientras que yo, intentando despejar mi mente, recordaba lo que había hablado con Prim antes de llegar aquí.

/Flashback/

**-Y tú me vas a ayudar-** Al terminar la oración Prim abrió de par en par sus pequeños ojos.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Se apresuró a decir rápidamente.

**-Necesito ver a Katniss, hablar con ella, pero a solas, no podré hacerlo con todas esas personas frente a nosotros, y mucho menos con la cámara encima de nosotros, esperando a que seamos como antes, estoy completamente seguro que tendré un ataque al menor tacto con ella. Yo no soy el mismo Prim, y tú lo sabes muy bien-** Después de todo ella había visto como había intentado matar a su hermana con mis propias manos.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-** Decía sumamente curiosa.

**-Fingiré que tengo un ataque en la habitación, para que no me lleven a la boda-** Solté finalmente.

**-Pero eso significa-** Decía con sus ojos horrorizados.

**-Me llevarán de regreso a la habitación blanca-** Terminé la oración que estaba atorada en su garganta.

**-¡No Peeta!, ¡No puedes!-** Dijo rápidamente acercándose hasta a mí. **-Si haces eso quien sabe cuando te dejen salir-** Me decía con sus ojos llorosos.

**-Losé Prim, pero es la única manera de evitar que vaya a esa boda, claramente es una trampa para hacerle daño a Katniss-** Mis ojos veían con firmeza.

**-¿Y después?-** Preguntaba ella **-¿Qué aras cuando te lleven a la habitación blanca?- **Sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

**-En ese lugar podré ver a Katniss, sin el temor de hacerle daño-** Respondí tranquilamente, relajándome un poco.

**-Pero estar allí no te garantiza verla, al contrario, lo más probable es que no te dejen ver a nadie-** Hablaba ella sumamente nerviosa.

**-Justamente entras tu allí-** Le contesté rápidamente.

**-¿Yo?, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-** Preguntaba algo confundida.

**-Cuanto tenga mi ataque y los soldados vengan por mí, que es lo más seguro, tú te irás corriendo a buscar al Doctor** **Aurelius** - Ella estaba en completo shock, estaba casi seguro que no entendía mis palabras.

**-¡Quieres que vaya por el Doctor!-** Se levantó de inmediato de la cama donde se había sentado.

**-Creo que es el único en quien podemos confiar-** Le decía mientras le tomaba las manos para que se sentara de nuevo **-Realmente no necesitas explicarle mucho, sólo dile que me ha dado un fuerte ataque- **Hablaba pausadamente y con la mayor tranquilidad que me permitía mi poca cordura.

**-¿Para que quieres que le diga eso?-** Ella seguía preguntando aún sin entender.

**-Él en definitiva te preguntará que sucedió, y tú le dirás que estábamos hablando de la boda de Annie y Katniss, cuando de pronto dijiste que sería vista por todo Panem, después de aquello viste como me empezaba a volver loco y tu sólo te quedaste escondida en una esquina de la habitación, para cuando los soldados llegaron tu simplemente corriste por ayuda- **Trataba de que cada palabra fuera lo más clara y concisa posible.

**-Pero si le digo aquello, él pensará que tuviste un claro retroceso-** Me decía con la mirada nerviosa.

**-Losé, y por eso le dirás que antes de tener el ataque, yo te dije que me gustaría ver a Katniss, eso dirá que estoy mejorando bastante al aceptar verla- **Ella me veía aún confundida. **-Los doctores pensarán que sólo fue una mala fortuna el ataque, que yo ya estaba preparado para verla- **Seguía hablando tranquilamente, intentando convencerla lo mejor que podía, y al mismo tiempo intentando convencerme a mí mismo que era buena idea ver a Katniss de nuevo.

-**No estoy segura Peeta-** Me decía ella.

**-Es la única forma Prim, estaré amarrado a la cama y en dado caso puedes sugerirle al doctor que me ponga una intravenosa con una bolsa de algún somnífero esperando a ser activada por si algo sale mal- **Sus ojos me demostraban que estaba casi convencida de mi plan **-Así evitaremos que vaya a esa trampa y que pueda hablar con ella a solas, sin el temor latente a atacarla en cualquier momento- **La veía fijamente a los ojos, con el mayor convencimiento que pudiera demostrar. **-Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo Prim, por favor-** Le decía casi con suplica.

**-¿Cómo estás seguro que el Doctor nos ayudará?-** Hablaba finalmente.

**-Estoy casi seguro que él intuirá que esto es sólo un plan elaborado, pero no tendrá pruebas para comprobarlo, así que simplemente seguirá las cosas por instinto, y el único camino que le dejamos es el que yo tracé, las únicas preguntas que me hará estarán basadas en lo que tú le dirás- **Terminé de explicarle mi plan. Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ella dijera nada, sólo sus ojos claros me decían que ella estaba allí frente a mí, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta en mis ojos.

**-¿Estás seguro Peeta?-** Decía ella con cierto temor en su voz. En realidad no estaba seguro, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo **-Eso podría dejarte encerrado nuevamente- **Por supuesto que lo sabía, y la idea me aterraba, pero al menos el plan estaba en marcha.

/Fin Flashback/

En ese instante fui sacado de mis pensamientos, pues el Doctor había regresado de nuevo a la habitación.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?-** Fue lo primero que dijo antes de sentarse de nuevo en la silla.

**-Más tranquilo-** Dije con una sonrisa fingida, pues realmente no estaba tranquilo, ¿Mi plan había funcionado?, o ¿Me dejarían encerrado aquí de por vida?. Eso era lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza.

**-Hemos tenido una larga platica los demás doctores y yo-** Decía tranquilamente **-Al principio más de la mitad del equipo se negaba a tu petición por tu clara decaída- **Cada palabra hacía que mi preocupación aumentara **-Después de todo verla podría generarte un ataque mucho más fuerte- **Seguía hablando con el mismo tono **-Pero después de analizarlo detalladamente, nos dimos cuenta que era necesario para ver tu condición-** Por su puesto, como una rata de laboratorio, esto último me hizo tensarme nuevamente **-Así que la señorita Katniss ha sido avisada de tu petición, en algunos minutos estará aquí-** Finalmente pude relajar mi cuerpo, mi plan había funcionado, o al menos la mitad.

**-Gracias-** Dije sinceramente, viendo como se paraba de la silla para irse.

**-Por cierto, ese pastel era extraordinario, no sólo a la vista, sino también en sabor, espero ver pronto de nuevo uno de esos-** Dicho esto último me guiñó con el ojo y salió de la habitación. Él lo sabía, se había dado cuenta de mi plan y me había ayudado aún sabiéndolo.

Estaba sumamente nervioso y emocionado, miles de sensaciones estaban recorriendo mi mente, algunas buenas en mi cuerpo, y algunas frías en mi mente. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Qué me diría ella?, ¿Estaría feliz de verme?, ¿Yo estaría feliz de verla?. Un montón de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente, algunas más positivas, y otras tantas más negativas. Pero al final sólo tenía algo claro en mi corazón; Verla para recuperar el amor, y con ello, encontrar la manera de regresar a ella. Porque al final, yo _siempre_ intentaría estar con Katniss.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien, yo realmente estoy muy contenta porque me gustó mucho este capítulo XD. El título viene de la idea original que representa todo el capítulo, que es la indudable ayuda que recibió Peeta para encontrar de nuevo la "Esperanza y la Determinación" que perdió en los meses pasados. El glaseado del pastel de bodas de Annie y Finnick que representa determinación, y Prim que representa la esperanza. Así que es el significado sería: Determinación con Esperanza ó mejor dicho Glaseado con Primroses . ¿Les gusta el nombre? Espero que sí, porque es algo que todos debemos tener y nunca olvidar, la esperanza de un mejor mañana y la determinación para conseguir eso que anhelamos.

También quiero agradecer que estén siguiendo esta historia que hago con mucho cariño, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos, recuerden que mientras más dejen más rápido podré subir un nuevo capítulo XD. Escuché varias canciones al tiempo que escribía este capítulo, quizás en algún momento les diga la larga lista de canciones que usé, creo que sería muy buena ambientación mientras leen XD, así que si alguno está interesado no dude en preguntar.

Ahora sí, una cosa que me gusta mucho, ¡Contestar sus rewies!

**beltran829: **Jeje sí, es algo dramático, pero creo que el drama bien empleado le da un buen sabor a la historia XD Eso sí que no te lo niego, no me gusta ver sufrir a Peeta TT_TT es mi chico ficticio favorito jajaja, bueno de un libro, porque tengo otros más a mi larga lista jajajaja Tan bueno, y dulce como el Pan TT_TT ¡Espero leerte de nuevo! Saluditos.

**Gpe 77: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra leer que te encantó / y si, efectivamente Peeta tenía una pesadilla, pero a veces es bueno hacerle caso a los sueños jojojo ¡Espero verte de nuevo por aquí! Saludos.


End file.
